Facultad
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: De cuando la universidad es lo que soñamos que sea. #2: Ante eso Jackal reaccionó enseguida, aproximó su espalda a la pared y miró, oculto por la muralla contra la que estaba, el pasillo por el que se suponía Sting Eucliffe tendría que aparecer. AU. Colección de viñetas. Basadas en el rol del foro GJM. Para Lomy por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.
1. El strip póker es agradable si ganas

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Minerva/Rufus —because yes, ella los domina a todos— y crack al por mayor.

 **Extensión:** 821 palabras.

 **Notas:** Para Lomy, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un Minerva/Rufus basado en el rol del foro, con todas las parejas y brotps del mismo. Eso último implica crack al por mayor.

La verdad estuve desde que acepté la petición tratando de sacar algo decente y lo único que conseguí que fuera aceptable fue una colección de viñetas, no más. Por eso, esto es una colección de viñetas random basadas en el rol del foro GMG, por tanto tiene varios "chistes internos" y esas cosas. Y es como todo (?).

En _completed_ porque es una colección de viñetas random y la actualizaré cuando me salga del orto, tengo otras prioridades en estos momentos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Facultad.**

 _El strip póker es agradable si ganas._

* * *

No era realmente importante, pensándolo bien. Minerva retiró el vaso de su boca y medito el asunto, con Sorano sentada a su lado en ropa interior. Después de todo era su cuarto —y de Jackal, pero él podía omitirse—, no había problema alguno en que estuviera en ropa interior junto a su amiga jugando strip póker. Solo ellas dos y todo el resto del gremio al que pertenecían, con una única excepción.

(De acuerdo, poniéndolo así sí habían unos cuantos detalles a considerar).

Minerva miró sus cartas, ignorando la maldición que murmuró Sorano cuando vio las propias. Pobre, iba a quedar desnuda si alguien no tenía peor suerte en esa jugada. Por su expresión tranquila dudaba que fuera Erik, propietario de las cartas, o Jackal, Orga y Rogue, que tenían una expresión similar. Sting sí lucía un poco más acomplejado, él y Yukino, aunque era Yukino —toda una depredadora sexual bajo esa fachada de chica inocente y _drama queen_ —, de ella no se podía confiar pues al ser novata era algo impredecible al jugar. Vale, lo de depredadora sexual sobraba, pero tampoco es que sus pensamientos cobrasen tarifa.

—¿Alguien cambia? —preguntó Rogue, que era quien revolvía.

—Tres —dijo Sting.

—Dos —dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Sorano.

Hubo cambio de cartas por parte de casi todos, salvo de Jackal que no cambio nada, y luego de nuevo silencio. Mirada rápida a los rostros ajenos antes de que la anfitriona hablara.

—De acuerdo, un par de cinco —aclaró Sorano, bajando sus cartas—. Espero que alguien tenga algo más bajo.

—Yo tengo un trío —comentó Yukino.

Recibió una mirada por parte de su hermana que parecía decir «yo tengo claro que tienes un trío», no por nada Sorano le había aplastado las pelotas a Sting y quemado la ropa a Rogue por meterse con su hermana, todo eso mientras ignoraba el discurso cursi del rubio y el sueño más profundo que el de una piedra de Cheney, no se había despertado con nada.

—Color —dijo Orga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Escala —dijo Erik, alzando sus cartas.

Minerva bajó unos momentos la mirada a las suyas antes de hablar.

—Trío y par —alzó también sus cartas, dando fe de sus palabras.

—Un par de ocho —dijo Sting, sonriendo levemente.

—Patético —dijo Jackal, ganándose una mirada de Eucliffe—. Cuatro cuatros, que coincidencia —sonrió.

—Tengo un trío y un par también —finalizó Rogue—, Sorano pierde.

La susodicha torció el gesto.

—Perfecto —se quejo, llevando sus manos a su espalda—, con el frío que hace.

La chica se sacó el brasier y, tras pensarlo unos momentos, se lo arrojó a Erik, que para algo era quien tenía la mano más alta.

—Reparto yo, ¿no? —Rogue le dirigió una escueta mirada a Jackal antes de recoger las cartas y tenderle el mazo a este, dejándolo sobre la mano extendida del rubio, alias el pirómano demente (solo que con explosiones en lugar de fuego).

Jackal revolvió en lo que la mirada de Minerva se posaba en Sorano.

—Si pierdes ahora quedas fuera —le dijo.

—Lo tengo claro —respondió la albina.

Lo bueno es que estaban en su cuarto, sino de seguro tenía que volver desnuda al propio; y que estaban en Sabertooth, sino literalmente los presentes tendrían que atravesar medio desnudos la universidad de ser miembros de otros gremios. Si pensaba en eso una pena que Lisanna no hubiese podido ir.

Jackal repartió una vez más y Minerva maldijo su buena mano, salvo el abrigo que se había quitado al llegar tenía toda su ropa y eso era aburrido, aunque no era la única, los únicos que habían perdido hasta ahora eran Sorano, Jackal, Sting y Yukino. La última exclamó un lamento al ver sus cartas, cosa que dado el estado de la chica hizo pensar a los presentes que las hermanas iban a acabar igual. Parecía que la mala suerte era de familia.

De cualquiera manera solo estaban ahí sus compañeros de gremio, excluyendo a Rufus, así que tanto problema no podía haber. Él había declinado la oferta de jugar, así que no se hallaba presente por motivos que no había querido revelar.

—¿Quién cambia? —cuestionó Jackal.

Minerva cogió dos cartas tras mirarlas un momento y las cambió, para luego coger de vuelta su vaso de vodka y llevárselo a los labios. Cogió sus dos nuevas cartas al tiempo que depositaba el vaso una vez más en el suelo y todo el intercambio de cartas se realizaba. Hubo otro minuto de silencio mientras cada quien exploraba sus cartas.

Tras mirar su, una vez más, buena mano, decidió que era una noche agradable pese a la ausencia. Para ella, claro, para Sorano, que acababa de perder nuevamente y ahora tendría que desnudarse completamente no debía ser tan agradable.

Al menos la mano más alta ahora era de Jackal, siendo compañeros de cuarto podría pedirle más adelante que le regresara sus bragas. En cualquier caso seguía siendo una noche agradable.

* * *

 **Inspiración, inspiración, por qué (meas) me has abandonado.**

 **Es todo. Nos leemos.**


	2. Los petardos son lindos

**Extensión:** 741 palabras.

 **Notas:** Igual de random que el anterior, la inspiración sigue lejos cuando respecta a esto. He decidido agregar a Jackal y Sorano a los personajes porque la petición incluía Brotps, y ellos dos son la Brotp principal de Rufus y Minerva respectivamente, al menos en el rol (o eran, cuando había Sorano y cuando había Rufus).

 **.**

* * *

 **Facultad.**

 _Los petardos son lindos (cuando le caen encima a alguien más)._

* * *

—El asunto aquí es simple —replicó, una vez más—, no puedo esperarlo todo el día.

Jackal bufó; que sí, que lo tenía claro, que lo había dicho ya varias —cientos— veces, que tenía que acabar un trabajo de literatura y algo más que no recordaba porque, por suerte, él estudiaba deportes.

(Con la ninfómana esa que había visto junto a Lyon la otra vez, pero ese detalle no interesaba en esos momentos).

—Te lo digo, pasará en cualquier momento —reclamó Jackal—, en cuanto salga del cuarto de la hermanita de Sorano estará por este pasillo.

—Y eso pueden ser horas —replicó Rufus de nuevo—, estoy seguro que Sting es impotente.

Su acompañante se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como meditando en verdad la posible veracidad de esa acotación, es que Eucliffe se prestaba para esas interpretaciones. Esa necesidad de comprarse una moto —que luego le robaron—, esos celos nada sanos a cada tipo que se acercaba a la chica —incluso su mejor amigo—. Mierda, que si no era impotente o era precoz o la tenía chica, pero Jackal estaba seguro de que por allí abajo tenían que haber problemas.

—Bueno, con más razón saldrá rápido, ¿no? —inquirió tras pensarlo unos momentos—. Digo, ¿a qué se quedaría?, ¿a dar pena?

—A tratar de no dar pena, por supuesto.

—Quedarse mientras no se le levanta sería dar el triple de pena —alegó Jackal, y es que en su cabeza la imagen de Sting con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras aplicaba presión para que allá abajo hubiese vida era ciertamente patética.

—¿Y? —inquirió Rufus—. De seguro estará ahí con la esperanza de que pase, se quedará varias horas hasta convencerse finalmente de que no pasará.

—No creo que la chica espere tanto, digo, tiene a Cheney.

Silencio.

—Tienes razón en eso.

Jackal hubiera podido comentar que hasta él se la había tirado —se suponía que Eucliffe también, pero le era dudoso dados los varios argumentos antes expuestos que le hacían dudar de la capacidad de Sting para tirarse a una chica— pero no lo hizo porque Sorano aún no se enteraba y quería que siguiera así, sin que ella se enterara y por tanto sin que él sufriera consecuencia alguna. Para eso le convenía que nadie más que él y Yukino lo supieran, después de todo dudaba que tras lo sucedido con Sorano, Rogue y Sting la última vez la chica se animara a contárselo a su hermana.

—Eh —llamó Rufus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, creo que finalmente viene.

Ante eso Jackal reaccionó enseguida, aproximó lo más posible su espalda a la pared y miró, oculto por la muralla contra la que estaba, el pasillo por el que se suponía Sting Eucliffe tendría que aparecer y por donde el susodicho efectivamente venía. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Rufus para que imitara sus movimientos.

—Ya era hora —susurró, notando como su acompañante seguía su indicación de ocultarse contra la pared sin demasiado interés—. Ahora prestame los fósforos.

—Encendedor.

—Lo que sea —reclamó Jackal, le daba lo mismo qué le diera con tal de que pudiera encender fuego con eso antes de que Sting los descubriera.

—Ten.

Tomó el objeto sin mirarlo y sacó un petardo de su bolsillo, ansioso, en lo que Rufus miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, menos que menos un profesor.

—Ahí viene —murmuró Jackal, sosteniendo el petardo en una mano y el encendedor en la otra, atento.

Cuando Sting estuvo lo suficientemente cerca generó la chispa del encendedor ocasionando fuego ante la mirada de Rufus, para luego encender el petardo y en un rápido movimiento, con Sting dando la vuelta por el pasillo, retroceder para luego arrojar el petardo en cuanto la figura del chico rubio se asomó ante ellos.

El petardo, no demasiado potente, formuló un estruendo que alertó a Sting, quien dio un brinco ante el estallido producido a sus pies. Que la idea solo era asustarlo y que soltará el grito que soltó y su rostro formará la expresión de sorpresa que formó, nada más.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó Jackal dado eso con alegría, pues su plan dio resultado a la perfección.

Soltó una risa ácida ante la ahora molesta mirada de Sting, ya pasada la sorpresa —y susto— inicial. Rufus soltó un leve carraspeó con la situación antes de girarse hacia su compañero.

—¿Pensé que íbamos a gritar "Feliz Año nuevo"?

Jackal le miró.

—¡Bah!, son lo mismo, días más, días menos.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora, dudo actualizar esto pronto con lo cargada de cosas que estoy.**

 **(Y sigue en _completed_ ).**

 **Nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
